Protective complex
by SunInside
Summary: Near is always being bullied by other children at the orphanage. But what happens when Mello becomes strangely protective over him? Near x Mello yaoi


_We as humans have an ill-natured, carnal desire to protect the ones we love. And no one on this earth has the right to deny anyone the ability to give their protection, nor to receive it. _

He was a porcelain doll, bathed in moonlight, sleeping soundly.

The white, wavy curls on his head caught the ominous glow of the stars, slightly illuminating his face. His frail body raised and lowered with every deep breath.

The purple welt stuck out on Nears jaw violently, ripping through the placid expression on the boy's face.

Mello eyed that bruise with the utmost hatred, and wondered how he hadn't realized it sooner.

As he watched Near sleep from across the room, Mello recalled the events of the day.

He had been walking to class, thinking vigorously about the tactics he would use to out-score Near in the oncoming test. He looked over to his right, and saw to his horror a large boy holding Near up by the collar of his white cotton shirt.

"You know-it-all piece of shit!" The boy sneered, throwing Near into the dirt. The bully's two friends cackled behind him.

Mello, to his utmost surprise, seethed with rage. Mello had always wanted to surpass Near, but for some reason, the thought of anyone hurting Near made Mello's blood boil.

So Mello, acting on impulse, dropped his books and pounced on the bully, wrestling him to the ground and throwing punches.

He grabbed the bully by his hair and yanked his head up.

"Touch him again and I'll blind you," Mello said in a dangerously low voice.

He threw down the bully, and approached a very surprised Near slowly.

"Can you stand?" Mello asked softly.

Near tried to stand, but winced with pain. Mello instantly reached out and picked Near up. He weighed nothing.

"I'll take you to the infirmary," Mello murmured to Near, who rested his fluffy head against Mello's shoulder.

"Thank you, Mello" Near said, losing consciousness.

After Near had been lying in the infirmary for several hours, Roger suggested that they might try rooming together; the boy Near shared a room with was one of the bullies from earlier. Mello agreed instantly, not stopping to wonder why he was so content to share a bedroom with his rival.

But now that he lay in the dark, watching Near with a careful eye, he began to wonder. What had changed between them, because of how those bullies treated Near? Why did Mello suddenly feel this sense of protection over Near?

He remembered the look on Nears face when he had been thrown into the ground. That look of fear, of shame. Normally, Mello would have loved to see Near like that; they were enemies. Right?

But lying there in the dark, Mello saw that look in his mind, and shed a tear.

He looked at the bruise again, and could no longer fight his inner urges.

Mello crawled out of bed, and lie down carefully behind Near. He wrapped an arm around his skinny body, and leaned his head into the crook of Nears neck.

Shedding tear after tear, Mello left tiny, soft kisses on Nears neck.

Near stirred, and woke up to Mello's touch.

"Mello," Near whispered.

Mello kissed a sensitive place just behind Near's ear, letting more tears roll onto Near's skin.

"Why is Mello crying?"

The older boy stroked Near's white hair affectionately.

"Today was a wakeup call," Mello whispered into Near's ear. "A call telling me to never let anyone hurt you like that again."

Near slowly turned to face Mello. Their faces were inches apart.

"Mello is kind," Near whispered. He reached out with his pale hand and wiped Mello's tears away.

Nears face inched even closer to Mello's.

"Mello is not like the others."

Mello pulled their bodies close together.

"I like being close to Mello like this…"

Their legs intertwined. Near brought his lips close to Mello's.

"But I want to be closer."

Mello slowly and softly kissed Near, trying his hardest to be gentle despite his spiraling passion. Near opened his mouth, allowing Mello to tongue him with care. Mello's arms embraced Near comfortingly as their mouths worked together.

"Closer," Near whispered against Mello. He gently pushed Mello onto his back, and straddled his waist. He unbuttoned his night shirt to reveal a chest made of silk skin and pure moonlight. Mello sat up, wrapping his arms around Near's body. Mello kissed Near's chest and drew his tongue around the contours of his pectorals, his sternum, ribs, his abdominals.

Near closed his eyes.

"Mello is soft," Near whispered. He smiled into the darkness.

"Mello is kind."

Near pressed his lips against Mello's again.

As the kissing got more aggressive, as Mello's hands couldn't help but roam Near's body faster and faster, the older boy worried for Near.

"Does this hurt you?" Mello asked, eyeing his bruises.

Near continued with his lips down to Mello's neck, sucking on the flesh there.

"Mello does not hurt me."

Near began to untie his pajamas, and Mello grabbed his wrists gently.

"Near," He whispered. "Don't push yourself. I don't want you to get hurt."

Near looked into Mello's eyes. His grey eyes were filled with affection.

"Mello is my savior."

Mello felt his eyes nearly pop out of his head. His heart skipped a few beats.

Near continued, whispering into his lips.

"Mello is everything to me. Being with Mello will drown out any pain that may come."

Near tugged at Mello's long sleeved black shirt until it came off, revealing a body of toned muscles and golden skin.

"If Mello does not want to be with me, only that would be pain."

Mello clung to parts of Near in which he was sure hadn't been harmed, and stared into his eyes.

"I want to be with you, Near. Completely. I-I love you… Near…"

For the first time Mello had seen, a tear rolled from Near's eye.

"I love Mello, too."

Their lips came together with unbridled passion.

"Because Mello is kind…"

Mello slid Near's pants and boxers off, until he was naked above him. Mello stripped as well.

Near straddled Mello's waist. He clung to his shoulders, and let Mello enter him. It hurt, but the pain was good. It struck his heart like lightning, and caused him to moan with happiness. The feeling of Mello inside of him, thrusting into him slowly with growing pleasure, to feel his heart bang in his chest against his own, was pure heaven.

Near smiled to the ceiling as Mello's gasps came out heavily. Mello moaned and sucked on Nears shoulder as the pleasure pooled in his stomach, building up to what Mello knew was coming.

Near looked into the desperate eyes of Mello, noticing the blond hair sticking to his forehead and his flushed cheeks. He grabbed Mello's face and held it close to his.

"Mello is beautiful," Near whispered.

"Near," Mello whispered. "Near. Ahhhhhhh…"

Near felt a warm, strong hand enclose around the place that he needed Mello the most, and Near cried out with pleasure. Mello stroked his penis caringly as he thrusted deeper inside of him.

"Mello…" Near moaned, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck tightly.

"Mello… must not stop! Nnnnnnnngh!"

The two moaned and breathed heavily together, spiraling out of control into a world of pleasure that only they shared, far from the bad memories of bullies, and any sense of rivalry that they hadn't taken with them into the bed they shared.

"Near…" Mello crooned, nipping Near's shoulder, "I'm gonna…."

"Inside," Near whispered. "Cum inside. Fill me up with your warmth. Take me for yourself. Cum inside!"

"Near… NEAR! NNNNNNNNGH!"

Mello shot into Near at a beautiful velocity that blew Near to the point of his climax as well. They came together, gorging their warmth out for each other, screaming and writhing with intense pleasure.

When it was over, Near collapsed on top of Mello, breathing heavily.

Mello dragged his fingers slowly up the sensitive nerves of Near's bare back, caressing his spine.

"are you alright, Near? Are you hurt?"

Near shook his head, staring into Mello's eyes.

"All of the other boys want to hurt me. They don't like me. But not Mello. Mello loves me, and I love Mello. This beautiful thing could never hurt me. Never."

Mello kissed Near softly, affectionately. He pulled Near into his arms, and he lay his white head on his shoulder, again.

Mello pulled the covers of the bed over them, and held Near protectively.

"I want to stay close to Mello forever," Near breathed into Mello's chest. "Is that okay?"

Mello kissed the top of Near's head.

"I will never leave your side."

And with those last words, Near found sleep again peacefully, with a smile remaining on his face. Mello watched over him some more, reveling in his beauty and his intimacy, until sleep came for him too.


End file.
